Syringes and Hearts: Addiction and Compassion
by Visage of Euphoria
Summary: Roy Harper? Ex-drug addict. Oliver Queen? Neglectful Parent. Garth? Faithful boyfriend of Roy Harper. Bonded by tragic family ties, Roy and Garth are sent into a moment of past memories and future relations in order to overcome their inner demons. Collaboration with Void of Anguish. Please review, my first collab and story! Chapters will be uploaded when it's ready!
1. Chapter 1: In The Arms Of Another

Disclaimer: We (Void of Anguish and myself) do not own Teen Titans. All rights to respective owners. We just did this as a fun project.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: In the Arms Of Another

Blue black waves clashes against the hard rocks, the air howled as if it were expressing the damage on the rocky land.

On the rocky island, there was a giant structure, its height was impressive but only a selected few were allowed to be inside.

The blue and silver building was shaped as a well known 'T'.

Similar to the original, this residency was inhabited by Titans East. Bumble Bee, Mas y Menos, Speedy and Aqualad were all a part of the Teen Titans, specifically Titans East.

At this moment the young team were sleeping like the rest of the city.

Well, except a certain red haired archer.

Our story begins in a red walled room with yellow carpet and black furniture, on the left side of the room a black dresser with a lamp and a certain overused comb. Next to the dresser was a bed with bright yellow and red blanket with a black Speedy symbol. On the left wall was a rectangle wall mirror. On the back wall, his bow hanged above several yellow arrow packs. In the center of the room was a black beanbag with 'S's and arrows.

The young man that slept in this room was currently sprawled on the brightly covered bed.

His face was pale, cold drops of sweat stuck to his body. His red pajama pants and grey tank were glued to his frame as he continued to toss and turn restlessly.

Kicking down the blankets and hugging the pillow, he clenched his hands on his yellow pillow.

Roy Harper aka Speedy was having a nightmare.

A very specific...nightmare. About a _specific_ situation. A memory of the not so distant past.

 **-Dream Start-**

 _It was back when he still lived with Ollie._

 _Ollie had lost a good portion of his fortune and was spending time away from 'home'._

 _Roy was up in his room in the small apartment they had moved to. During Ollie's trip, Roy had developed...a habit, a_ _ **very bad one**_ _._

 _Around his arm was a semi dirty elastic band, on his desk were small packages and trays, with a syringe in his hands, he was about to insert the needle when he was suddenly interrupted._

 _No..No….Wait!_

 _Everything was going too fast, suddenly he felt a shift and he was down._

 _Ow...Why Ollie? Why did you punch me?!..It's not my fault..!_

" _You're a lousy_ _ **Junkie.**_ _No better than the_ _ **rest**_ _of the sniveling PUNKS!"_

 _No...Ollie...I changed! I'm not one of them!_

" _Shut_ _ **UP!**_ _I'm not_ _ **INTERESTED**_ _in_ _ **EXCUSES!**_ _I'm not interested in_ _ **YOU!**_ _Not any_ _ **MORE!"**_

 _ **What?..**_ _Oh god….no.._ _ **please DON'T SAY THAT…**_

" _Just get_ _ **OUT!"**_ _Ollie roared, pointing to the door. He couldn't even look at Roy as he said that._

 _I'm just a kid! Please Ollie.. Ollie?.._ _ **.OLLIE!**_

 _The door slammed close with a bang._

 _ **-Dream End-**_

Waking with a scream, Roy grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be his pillow.

Throwing the pillow against the wall, Roy flung himself back on the bed after remembering that terrible nightmare.

That god awful memory and in the middle of the night too.

Moments later the door swung open, Garth rushed into the room with black pajama pants and a blue t-shirt on.

"What happened?!" came from him in a panicked voice.

Roy sat up on his bed, trapped in a trance of fury and terror, did not respond to his boyfriend's call. Staring at nothing in particular, he barely noticed a tear being shed against his will as he continued to recall his angry guardian.

Garth frowned and slowly closed the door. "Roy?"

Sitting down on the bed, his worry grew as his unresponsive boyfriend began to shed a tear, which hardly ever happened.

Using his fingertips, Garth wiped the unwanted tear from the archer's emotionless face.

Roy looked up from the act slowly, his confusion clear. He did not notice the other boy enter his room.

"..Garth…?"

Embarrassed, Garth began to withdraw his hand but before he could, Roy grasped it with his own.

Garth tried to turn away but Roy's sorrow filled eyes captivated him. A blush crept up his face at the way Roy held his hand.

Roy pulled the slimmer Titan by the hand and wrapped his arms around him.

"... _don't go_ …" He whispered desperately into the Atlantean's neck, not wanting to be alone in his cold room, which seemingly mocked him.

Garth blinked, before maneuvering a bit in order to hug his archer back.

Wrapping his arms around Roy's back. He felt shaky breath as Roy began to sob and tightened his hold as if to remember his current life and not a dirty past.

"It's okay.. Roy…" Closing his eyes, Garth rocked their joined bodies as he began to rub the heaving back.

"... _I'm here..."_ He whispered lovingly into the red hair, feeling the tears on his neck subside when Roy finally relaxed.

Laying them down tenderly, Garth fell asleep next to his now peaceful boyfriend.

*In the comics, Roy Harper is an ex junkie. He was discovered by Oliver, then kicked out. (From "Snowbirds don't fly")

 ** _See you in the next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Date Interruptions

Disclaimer: We (Void of Anguish and myself) do not own Teen Titans. All rights to respective owners. We just did this as a fun project.

Chapter 2 is finally here!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Date Interruptions

It's a calm Saturday morning, bright and early as they say.

We join a special couple as the walk through the beautiful green trees, the equally green blades of grass shimmered as small sun rays beat down from the smoggy sky of Steel City.

In the center of all the greenery were benches and a large fountain. Water glistened and sprayed into the artificial pond filled with various goldfish.

Ironically the park was the only thing that wasn't destroyed by a big corporation to build a factory.

Although the city always looked like all factories, some extremist groups managed to 'convince' the mayor from laying a hand on the green land.

Birds chirped as the couples wandered through the park on a sunny day. The special couple being none other than Wally and Jen, otherwise know as Kid Flash and his ex-Villain girlfriend Jinx.

Since Jinx's usual appearance would attract attention, they decided to have a specially designed pair of rings to help.

The rings were quite similar to the ones Cyborg used to infiltrate H.I.V.E Academy.

With Wally's fire engine hair and loud voice, that was enough attention thank you very much. His girlfriend was a quiet one. Her newly acquired strawberry hair were in a low pigtailed style. Thick black bands held them, shielding her forehead was a dark purple fringe.

Compared to Wally's slightly tanned skin, she was ghostly pale. Showing those pink eyes were a dead give away to being abnormal, Jinx's rings transformed her irises into a lime green color, complementing well with Wally's blue-green eyes.

Both dressed casual for their small date, Wally in his usual flannel shirt, ripped jeans and worn out sneakers while Jen wore a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt with violet skinny jeans and black combat boots.

Oliver, being on a break himself from a important business meeting, just so happened to show up at that same park the day of their date.

Following the path paved for those who wished to take a stroll along the park in peace, Wally and Jen failed to notice a very depressed Oliver Queen sitting on a bench by the fountain.

Passing the man without turning to see who it was, Oliver was able to clearly see the couple as they walked by. Quickly he got up to place his hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally and Jen took a minute to see who was trying to get their attention.

Jen stayed quiet as Wally spoke up first.

"Hey Oliver, what are you doing here?" He spoke quietly.

Oliver retracts the hand before taking a deep breath.

"Just got out a business meeting. I was wondering about Roy.. how is he doing? I… Haven't been able to call...you know I haven't spoken to him in a long time."

Nervously tugging his white colored shirt, he shifted his feet.

This was unlike the Wally West he knew. This sombered Wally, who wouldn't look his way directly, keeping quiet after the question. A little while later, he finally replied slowly.

"You know… he's doing... good I guess. Garth is taking care of him…"

"Garth… You mean.." He glanced at the girl, who rolled her green eyes.

"I know he's Kid Flash." She spoke at the idiot known as Oliver Queen.

"Wh-why him? Doesn't he have a..a." He baffled at the thought.

Sweat started pouring down Oliver's face like a waterfall. _Arthur is going to kill me if he finds out his sidekick was associated with someone that has that kind of past._

"Hey man, chill. If you are thinking what I think you are, then you are wrong. Roy is clean. No thanks to _**you**_.." Wally knew that was the problem between Oliver and Roy when the archer was kicked out of his home.

Roy had come to his uncle's house asking for advice on how to deal with the problem, when he left Star City.

"What is his relationship with Garth?" Panic was written all over Oliver's face.

The last time he heard about the kid was when Arthur tried to kill him in order to protect his son.

The boy was barely thirteen then, fighting a grown man over a misunderstanding.

Wally didn't answer, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"If you really cared you shouldn't have kicked him out _**years**_ ago." He sneered, scaring the man farther and surprising his own girlfriend.

"I wanted what was best for him!" Oliver defended his case.

"Hey you two, I don't know exactly what went on between everyone, but we should just calmly accept the past and look to the future." Jen spoke without taking anyone's side.

"You are right. Oliver, do you have anything you want to say to Roy?" Wally finally had calmed down after Jen's quick thinking to solve both sides at once in the civil way.

First he would see if Oliver actually meant well and didn't have plans to further damage his fellow red head.

"I would like to be fight crime with Roy again. Not as mentor and sidekick, but as partners."

Oliver couldn't believe he was asking that after the way he had kicked out Roy all those years.

Three years to be exact, painfully slow, it felt like a decade.

"Let's see what the future will hold for you and Roy." Wally took Jen's hand again before looking at Oliver once more. "Roy has to think for himself if he wants to be with you again."

Oliver relaxed a bit before saying.

"Alright son, thank you. Please go enjoy your date with this lovely young lady. I must be getting back to my home before my wife wonders where I have gone."

Wally and Jen bid Oliver farewell before turning to continue on the path.

"You think we should warn Roy about our encounter with Oliver?" Jen quietly asked Wally when they were a safe distance from Oliver.

"Yeah, we should," Wally replied back "but I fear it'll make him run again."

He sighed heavily, looking to the side where Titans East HQ glowered over the city.

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Double Couple Troubles

Disclaimer: We (Void of Anguish and myself) do not own Teen Titans. All rights to respective owners. We just did this as a fun project.

So, here's Chapter 3!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Double Couple Troubles

"Roy! Garth! CODE RED! CODE RED!" Wally yelled as he ran literally at the speed of light towards Roy and Garth, once he was in Titans East tower.

"What is it? What's the trouble here?" Garth replied back while trying to stop Wally from running into the wall behind him.

"Oliver.!..He..!" Wally breathed out.

"What about Oliver?" Roy looked with confusion and slight annoyance, sipping his black coffee as his fellow red head began to explain.

"He wants to see you again. I don't see how Wally decided this was an emergency Kid Flash moment, and decided to run like a madman here." Jen said while finally catching up to the group, breathing heavily since Wally ran ahead.

"Sorry, I thought maybe Roy would want to know." Wally looked at Jen innocently.

Roy and Garth looked at each other before saying at the same time.

"Well, what else about Oliver?!"

"So, we were on a date this morning and suddenly we were interrupted by him. He said that he wants to fight crime with you as partners." Wally explained.

"NO...no…" Roy spoke venomously, closing his eyes with such hate, he made his way back to his room.

Garth looked at Roy before looking at Wally and Jen.

"Is that all he wanted?"

Little did the other titans know that Roy had left the door to his room slightly ajar. The 17 year old leaned on the metal door, mind hazy.

"He didn't say much to us. That was all he had mentioned that was worth telling you two." Jen said while eyeing the suspicious door.

Once it shut fully, she turned her pink eyes to the purple eyed atlantean.

"You have to sort this out with him. It's kind of a big deal to get offered by one of the Justice League to be partners." Wally finally spoke up.

Garth sighed, "Some Leaguers are not as understanding as they should be." His tone of voice saddened as he thought about his former mentor.

Wally nodded. It was no secret what Aquaman had done to Garth, at the time only a boy of 12 years. Hell, he was a runaway too, he is after all still "missing" since he hasn't been to his uncle's home in four years.

A loud thud could be heard from the room behind them, followed by a swinging door.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Garth looked at Roy with concern.

Roy dragged his feet along to the end of the hall before muttering to the three confused people behind him.

"I'm just going to go...polish up on my...archery skills." He spoke in a daze, stumbling slightly as he walked to the gym.

Wally and Jen took one long look at Garth.

"I guess he wants alone time. I'll let you two go. Thank you for the information." Garth said before turning to go in Roy's room to check what made the thud sound.

"Dude, I think Roy might be mad."

Wally quickly ran through Roy's room, picking up a piece of the wall on the way " Woah..! Look at this, he destroyed the wall."

Garth took the piece of wall from Wally.

"Thanks, I'm showing this to Roy later. He can't keep throwing these tantrums."

"Well we really should be going now. Right, Wally?" Jen quickly began to tug Wally's arm.

"Right. See you then, Garth!" Wally began to walk out with a very worried Jen.

"Roy…" Garth quietly whispered, letting his own eyes water after faintly remembering the time when he was betrayed by his mentor.

Shaking his head, he walked in the direction of the gym.

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Origins Exposed

Disclaimer: We (Void of Anguish and myself) do not own Teen Titans. All rights to respective owners. We just did this as a fun project.

Also, all rights to respective owners for the song. We used it to show words the characters want to say, but it is not really being said in dialogue. Song: Alone Together by Fall Out Boy.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Origins Exposed

 _Turmoil ran through the ocean as two males fought against one another. There were visible cuts on both fighters._

Awhile later….

 _Water rose up as a young boy wandered onto the sand._

" _Aqualad, Where do you think you are going?" Aquaman tried to catch up to the boy._

" _I'm tired of that prophecy. You tried to kill me over something regarding your son." Aqualad snapped back._

" _You know it wasn't like that at all!" Aquaman defended himself in case Aqualad would fight back._

 _Aqualad swung his arm in front to show a cut as big as his forearm to Aquaman._

" _Well, what do you call this?"_

" _It happened because you put your arms out into my attack to protect-" Aquaman was cut off._

" _Attack against me?! Your own sidekick?" Aqualad started to walk away._

" _But… Aqualad….. GARTH… Wait!" Aquaman was too late though. The boy had already ran ahead and was out of sight._

Later in the day….

 _Garth ran up the sand, digging his calf high boots into the yellow sand, he only stopped to pick up a random pair of shorts. There was no way he would run around land in his current state._

 _Slipping on the grey cargo shorts, he looked around nervously and walked into the center of the city. He didn't know what city it was but there was a giant pizza place._

 _He didn't like this so he went on until it was getting late and he past a shop. Walking slowly as he curiously looked at a store with a weird disk._

 _ **Jump City Music Store**_

 _He was about to continue but he heard the door open and he turned in time to see a red haired boy around his age enter._

 _Following the boy with his purple eyes, he saw the boy walk to the side where some weird contraptions were stationed._

 _He watched as the boy pulled them on and pressed a red button, he bobbed his head and moved his lips to whatever he was listening._

 _Garth was hypnotized, this landboy had such a tense body before he walked in._

 _What could he possibly be listening to that has him so relaxed?_

 _If he was curious before then he was beyond curiosity now._

 _Mustering up the courage, he took a deep breathe and walked in, hearing the door 'ding' at his entry, he jumped._

 _Scolding himself for being such a scaredy cat, he walked to the red head and grabbed another one of the strange object._

 _Furrowing his brows, he felt eyes on him and looked up to meet amused moss green eyes, Garth's breath hitched and he blushed, thoroughly embarrassed that he didn't know how to use the thing._

" _You put those over you ears." he heard the other boy tell him._

" _Thank You…" He spoke, feeling his heart flutter at the advise._

 _Putting them on, he began to hear a melodic voice, it was so passionate…...so incredibly emotional…._

 _Say yeah (yeah!)_

 _Let's be alone together (yeah)_

 _We could stay young forever (yeah)_

 _Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_

 _Say yeah (yeah!)_

 _He started humming, closing his eyes as he heard the sound of the man in the contraption._

 _You cut me off, I lost my track_

 _It's not my fault, I'm a maniac_

 _It's not funny anymore, no it's not_

 _Opening his eyes, smiled blissfully at the boy who helped him, staring into the mossy orbs, he felt lightheaded._

 _My heart is like a stallion_

 _They love it more when it's broke in_

 _Do you wanna feel beautiful?_

 _Do you wanna? Yeah!_

 _He watched as the boy smiled back, a slight pink hue crossing his freckled cheeks and as the sound came to an end, he felt saddened that he could not be with this nice fellow for much longer._

 _They both took off their own head gear and the red haired boy introduced himself._

" _Hey, I'm Roy."_

" _..I'm Garth.." he replied shyly._

 _And Roy grinned._

Present day….

Reaching the gym doors, Garth pulled open the doors slightly to see Roy loading another arrow on his bow.

Garth took a deep breath in and thought to himself.

 _It has been four years since we met in that music store. To think it was two years ago that we started being together. I've known him for so long... what could possibly be bothering him?_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward Meetings

Disclaimer: We (Void of Anguish and myself) do not own Teen Titans. All rights to respective owners. We just did this as a fun project.

Hello! It's been a long time since we updated. So sorry for the delay. Chapter 6 will be coming very soon! Promise!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 5: Awkward Meetings

"Roy, will you come out of that room?" Karen yelled through the door.

No response as she knocked twice.

"Roy! I'm telling you, it's your turn to go to the store!"

Crickets chirped.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!"

Karen let out a scream of frustration, stomped her feet as she noticed from the corner of her eye that a certain Atlantean in civvies was walking with a book in his hands towards her.

"Garth, how long has he been in there?" She inquired.

Garth sighed before quietly replying

"...since Saturday…"

One could feel Karen's blood boiling at this point, she could very well be a steam boat with all the steam coming out of her ears.

"SINCE SATURDAY?! It's Tuesday! Well, Garth, I suppose you will go since Roy won't come out. We need someone to go if Roy doesn't."

"But-" Garth was cut off before he could complete the sentence.

"I said go!" Karen quickly turned around and flew off before another excuse was made.

~Supermarket: random aisle~

"So what do we need?" No one was around as Garth talked to himself.

Checking the list, there were five different handwritings. Two of which were in Spanish.

"Oh great, what's _pl...plat..ano..? ma..cho_ and _le..che...ra.._?"

Strolling over to the back aisle, he grabbed all the basics. Throwing them in the basket, he mumbled to himself.

"Okay, so got eggs, milk, bread, and whatever that is the two things the twins wanted. So now it's Roy, Karen, and myself."

He pondered about Roy's condition as he picked up some meats and a salad. Walking down, he began to look for his favorites snack.

Just then he turned the corner, he was face to face with a certain blonde haired man.

"Oh excuse me." the blonde man spoke to him like an old long lost friend.

"Uh...yeah.…not a problem?" Garth looked at the man up and down.

Oliver chuckled to himself as he took a quick look at Garth.

"Are you out shopping for yourself?"

Garth peeked into his basket before replying to the blonde man.

"I'm out shopping for the rest of the people I live with. We all take turns getting groceries."

Garth looked at the man with a confused look.

"The name's Oliver Queen. May I ask what your name is?"

Garth feel his eyes widen in realization as to who it was.

"...Garth…" He replied in the most quiet voice possible.

Though Oliver had heard clearly what the boy had said. He became quiet also at realization of who Garth was.

Fear gripped the young Titan as he wished the ground would eat him so that he wouldn't have to deal with the man who abandoned Roy.

The air around the two was quite uncomfortable as silence grew upon them.

Looking around to make sure no one was within earshot of the two, Oliver was the first to speak up.

"You wouldn't happen to be Aqualad, would you?"

Garth looked around himself before replying to the man to make sure this was no mistake to being the one and only Green Arrow.

"I am, and you are?"

Oliver stood a bit more proudly and finally spoke smugly.

"I'm Green Arrow."

Garth couldn't help it, but he really couldn't deny how good it felt to hit/punch the pompous man.

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Impossible Disagreements

Disclaimer: We (Void of Anguish and myself) do not own Teen Titans. All rights to respective owners. We just did this as a fun project.

Chapter 6! Wooooo! We managed to get it written as fast as we could!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 6: Impossible Disagreements

An hour ago he was in the market, ten minutes ago he was freaking out..

Okay he was still freaking out but can you honestly blame him?

"Roy!" Garth screamed at the closed door in a very panicked tone.

"...what…?" Roy made a quiet reply, half annoyed and half worried.

Without warning, the door swung open. Garth stood tall as he approached Roy, who was curled up on the bed, and began to shake the depressed archer.

"Roy, talk to me. Being locked in your room isn't good for you."

Garth sighed, "Roy. I saw him today."

He sat down, touching Roy's arm, looking at his boyfriend face.

The redhead looked up, eyes narrowed in anger.

"What? Did you go out of your way to look for him?" Roy emphasized **him** with disgust.

"What?! No! I saw him, when I went to get some foo-"

Roy growled, sitting up, he grabbed both of Garth's biceps, "I bet you even had a nice time! Probably laughed, Huh?!"

Garth whimpered, "Roy..You're hurting me…" as the gripping on his arm tightened with each venomous word that dripped from Roy's mouth.

The black haired boy tried to free himself and he found himself wishing he hadn't come into the archer's room.

Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the enraged boy in front of him, by now Roy was shaking him and screaming.

Bitterly reminding himself that the room was soundproof, Garth's heart quickened in fear when he realized that Roy was aggressively holding his face.

"Why did you take so long to get back! Were you with him! **Answer me** _ **Garth!**_ " Roy roared.

He never thought himself weak, timid maybe but not weak. No. By no means was he weak.

Only till now he never felt truly terrified at a person.

"Nothing happened..!" He yelled desperately, trying to reassure the other.

"Then what took you so long!" Roy gritted out.

"I went by a hair salon to get you a new comb since the on-"

"Liar!" Garth was suddenly thrown back to the floor.

"Wait… Roy! I'm not lying to you!" he pulled out a yellow comb from his pocket. It shined with the red "S" detailing and polished lacquer coat.

Quickly, Garth got up and handed the comb to Roy, backing up a few steps in case the boy would lash out at him again.

Roy turned to walk back onto his bed.

"Roy, what's wrong? I'm here for you, you know?" Garth took one step forward.

"Get out!" Roy snapped.

"Wait! I-" Garth tried to fight back.

"I said.. GET OUT!" Roy said, this time turning around to look at Garth and then move his eyes to the open door.

"Fine, if that is what you want. I'll be in my room." Garth began to walk out of the room.

"You want the door opened or closed?"

"Closed." The door was slowly shut, only the small click of the lock could be heard in the quiet room.

Garth walked slowly to his room, rubbing the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Well, I tried.."

Opening the door, he quickly crawled into his bed and rolled to his side.

Clutching his stuffed fish, he looked at the date embroidered on the fish's fin.

"So many memories together, not once have we had a fight." Garth pulled the fin closer, "this day was our first day together. Roy…."

Purple orbs shimmered with new tears, closing his eyes he allowed his emotional exhaustion to rest as he fell asleep.

~An hour later~

Garth eyes shot open as he realized that he could make a surprise gift for Roy in an attempt to make up for the fight.

Quickly, he ran down the hall to the main room. Once there, he made a dash to the stereo system and rummaged through all the CDs.

"Aha! There you are!"

Finally he found the disc that he was looking for. Garth sped back to his room to make the disc look somewhat acceptable to present to Roy.

On the note, he wrote: _Roy, I didn't mean to make you upset over Oliver. I found this disc because it shows you what I feel for you. I'll always be here when you need me. Hope you enjoyed the comb. I thought it would match you more than that old black one that you have._

 _-Garth_

Garth made his way down to Roy's room, attaching the note on the disc, he knocked on the door once and slid the item under the door.

Roy, hearing the knock, looked at the door as the disc was being slid into his room. Rising off the floor, Garth turned to walk away from the room.

Before he could make it very far, Garth heard footsteps coming closer to him on the other side of the wall and the disc sliding a bit on the floor.

Roy took a look at the disc, read the note, and started to retreat back to curl upon his bed.

Garth smiled to himself, shaking his head, before making his way to his room once more.

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Throwback Confessions

Disclaimer: We (Void of Anguish and myself) do not own Teen Titans. All rights to respective owners. We just did this as a fun project.

All rights to respective owners for the song. Again, we used it to show words the characters want to say, but it is not really being said in dialogue. Songs in order: Alone Together by Fall Out Boy, Dead Inside by Muse, Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance, Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood, and Don't Save Me by Haim.

I finally did my own bio too! Please check it out and you'll learn the background on why we did this story!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 7: Throwback Confessions

As the steel door slid closed down the hall, Roy examined the disk before placing it in his stereo.

Sighing, he pressed play and collapsed on his bed once more as the first song on the playlist filled the depressed atmosphere.

As the high pitched voice sang, Roy felt that bittersweet emotion with every word that spewed out.

- _I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend  
I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

 _'Cause I don't know where you're going_  
 _But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
 _I don't know where I'm going…_

The words bleed together, Roy no longer paying attention. He only heard the seemingly happy tune.

Only listening half heartedly, he stared out of his window. Watching the sun slowly descend, most of the ball of gas was still out.

- _Your lips feel warm to the touch  
You can bring me back to life  
On the outside you're ablaze and alive  
But you're dead inside_

 _Feel me now_  
 _Hold me please_  
 _I need you to see who I am_  
 _Open up to me_  
 _Stop hiding from me_  
 _It's hurting babe_  
 _Only you can stop the pain_

Wait was Garth… insulting him or….? Roy felt like this was some sort of breakup song.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, trying to listen to the last of it. Not long after that song finished the next one came on.

Looking at the back if the disc cover was the playlist, the song tags was now playing was called Demolition Lovers.

- _Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

 _I'm trying, I'm trying_  
 _To let you know just how much you mean to me_  
 _And after all the things we put each other through_

Was.. Garth really willing… Did he dare tell the the exiled boy about his past addiction? Would he be disgusted with Roy enough to quit the Titans?

- _'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 _And if I may just take your breath away_  
 _I don't mind if there's not much to say_  
 _Sometimes the silence guides our minds_

The room was becoming steadily colder, almost claustrophobic. It gripped his throat, cutting off all his senses, it dazed him.

- _If you can't hold on  
Then baby, baby don't save me now  
(If your love isn't strong)  
Baby, don't save me now  
No, no_

 _And if I have to beg for your love_  
 _(Again, and again and again)_  
 _Tell me, tell me_  
 _Oh, will it ever be enough?_

Yes, Garth it was enough! You already have my love!

Roy cursed under his breath.

The pain Garth had was a result of his own insecurity.

-Flash Back-

 _It was the time before he met Garth._

 _He had just turned 14. The three of them, Dick, Wally and himself had run away._

 _Dick was nursing a bullet wound, and Wally felt betrayed by his uncle. While Roy wasn't exactly dandy, he certainly didn't want Oliver with him like Wally and Dick did with their mentors._

 _Looking at them made him feel much older. Sure Dick was the first 'sidekick' but he was only just a kid._

 _A 10 year old running around with a bullet wound, a 12 year old with a murderous glare at every blonde male and of course himself a 14 year old freakin' ex-drug addict._

 _It was already hard to get a hotel room, but a job. It was difficult, since no one would ever hire a 14 year old._

 _After weeks of searching however, he got a job at the Jump City Music shop. The same week he saw Garth._

 _But as the oldest, it was his job to look after his younger companions. They're all he has now and he's all they have. If they were going to survive this, they need a place to crash. The money they stole from their guardians could only go so far._

 _They don't know now but some day they'll know his past._

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Vanishing Act

Disclaimer: We (Void of Anguish and myself) do not own Teen Titans. All rights to respective owners. We just did this as a fun project.

All rights to respective owners for the song. Yet again, we used it to show words the characters want to say, but it is not really being said in dialogue. Song is Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5.

We got held up a bit on what to write for this chapter, which is why it took awhile. Now we are on a roll!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Vanishing Act

Roy closed his eyes as the digital clock struck midnight.

 _-Please don't lose your faith  
Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe  
I promise if you let me see your face  
That I won't let you down  
I won't let you down  
I'm here to wipe your eyes_

 _Tonight before you fall asleep_  
 _I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)_  
 _Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_  
 _I know I made you feel this way_  
 _You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)_  
 _Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

Snapping his eyes open, Roy sat up before taking a duffel bag from under his bed. Digging through his closet he packed all his casual clothes. Hidden behind his uniforms, no one in the tower has seen them.

Throwing his mask on his bed, he looked at his reflection.

Red rimmed eyes and sombered faced, he look like that 14 year old junkie.

Rage filled him, striking the mirror, he watched with grim satisfaction as the fractured glass fell to the carpet.

Getting out of his uniform, he changed into a yellow jacket and black sweats.

Pulling the strap over his shoulder and tugging the hoodie over his disheveled hair, he opened his door.

Making his way to the control room, he hacked into the security system and disabled the camera, setting up a reboot to start in thirty minutes.

He needed to get out of Titans East Tower before it hit 12:35.

Erasing the tape, he walked down to the garage and pressed a red button behind some boxes. Watching the tunnel open, he began to walk to the center of the city.

Glancing at his watch, the fluorescent numbers beamed at him.

 _12:24 A.M._

Cursing under his breath, Roy hurried through the tunnel and held his bag tightly as he sprinted through the dimly lit area.

 _12:30 A.M._

He needed more time! Sweat poured from the sides of his face.

 _12:32 A.M._

 **Dammit!,** He roared through his mind.

Breathing heavily, he saw the end of the god forsaken tunnel and slammed his palm on the button on the wall, rolling out.

 _12:35 A.M._

Stumbling away from the door, he hid in an alley, watching the camera spring back to life.

Sighing tiredly, he trudged into the city.

~Next Morning~

"Roy, breakfast!" Karen yelled through the door as she passed by.

"What's wrong? Are you not hungry?"

No answer.

Karen slowly turned the knob as she gently pushed the door slightly open. She screamed when she saw the broken glass and forgotten superhero uniform on the floor.

Garth ran towards Karen as soon as he heard the scream.

"What happened?!" Garth shook Karen back to reality.

Karen could not answer Garth in complete sentences as he shook her around.

"Roy…. Uniform…. Broken glass… Gone!"

Garth stopped the second he heard the word "gone".

Gathering herself together, Karen repeated her last sentence when Garth looked at her in shock from the word "gone".

"Roy's uniform is on the ground with broken glass around it and he's gone!"

Garth quickly turned and ran towards the control room.

Checking the tapes from the night before, he saw that there was no record of Roy leaving the tower. Between 12:20 to 12:35, there was just darkness on the screen. Garth slammed his fists into the keyboard in frustration.

"ROY! YOU IDIOT!"

~Busy street~

Roy wandered around, half not paying attention to where he was headed. He didn't notice a man behind him grab his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey man, you lost?"

Roy turned around to see a blonde haired man look at him in worry.

"Nah." was all that came from Roy before he turned the next corner. He needed to get away from here.

Securing his backpack once more, he leaped onto a fence and began climbing a wall to the top of the roof above him.

Looking behind him, he could see the Titans East Tower.

"Wonder if they realize I'm gone." Roy shrugged off the thought and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, creating a bigger distance with each jump from the watchtower.

~In the tower~

"Well did any of you hear him leave last night?" Garth was about ready to pull his hair out.

"¿Señor Roy se fue?" (Mister Roy left?)

"What? What are you saying about Roy?"

"¿Dónde esta?" (Where is he?)

"I can't understand you two."

"¡Tenemos que buscar lo! ¡Lo tenemos que rescatar a Señor Speedy!" (We have to find him! We have to rescue Mister Speedy!)

Only a whirl of wind was left when the twins vanished.

"HEY! We have to stick together!"

Karen, who had just entered the room, put her hand on Garth's arm.

"Just let those two go, we can go look for Roy."

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tag Team Search Squad

Disclaimer: We (Void of Anguish and myself) do not own Teen Titans. All rights to respective owners. We just did this as a fun project.

Chapter 9! That many chapters already?! Look out for the next chapter, it's coming very soon!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 9: Tag Team Search Squad

"Roy! Where are you?" Black gloves shuffled through the nearby bush.

"Karen, he's not here!" Garth looked at Karen with eyes close to tears.

"YOU ARE LOOKING THROUGH A BUSH! He's not a squirrel!" Karen briefly looked between the gap in the bush made by Garth.

"Well, look at you. Looking through the bush too!" Garth looked at her smugly this time.

Karen turned three shades of red before walking to the other side of the walkway.

"Men." She grumbled.

Suddenly, a red and white colored wind zoomed past Garth.

Off in the distance, the wind was screaming "¡SEÑOR ROY!" (Mister Roy!) as it got farther and farther.

"I think we should get back too, the twins are going crazy over the city." Karen looked at the direction of the tower and began to take a few steps.

"Wait, we haven't checked the.." Garth started, making his way opposite of the tower.

"Let's just get back to the tower" Karen grabbed Garth by the collar and half-dragged him across the grass until he stood up by himself and followed her quietly.

~Back in the tower~

Karen huffed as she dragged a miserable and sulking Atlantean through the tunnel behind the tower.

Giving up, she threw her hands up and gave Garth a smack in the head, "Get a hold of yourself! Coral for brains!"

"OW! _Karen!_ " Grasping his head, Garth whined at her and stood up.

Already feeling a possible bump on his head, he walked away in hopes that the blue eyed lady didn't attack him with stingers as she scoffed at him.

"Come on! We can use the Titans satellite to track him down!"

Turning on her heels, Bumble Bee stomped her way through the tunnel and into the halls of the tower.

Garth following her like a duckling would to their mother.

Finally in front of the main computer, the leader of Titans east swiped her hands on the keyboard in attempt to get a lock on any and every redhead in the area.

Garth, always the worry wort, was slouched next to her chewing on his gloveless hands.

*DING DONG

Surprised and hopeful, he sat straight up and proceeded to run down the stairs to the doors of the tower.

Opening the iron double doors,"Roy?!"

Only to meet with a blonde man with a black eye, his index finger hovering above the door bell.

Frowning, "You're not Roy." Aqualad visibly deflated and made a move to close the doors but the shocked man stopped him.

"Wait! I need to speak with Roy!"

Sniffling and almost losing control of his emotions, Garth reminded himself that this was the man who threw his poor Roy out into the streets.

The same man who arrogantly decided to take Roy. Away from the Titans. Away from him.

He must not show emotion to _such_ a man! He was a _prince_! _He will not be upstaged by a neglectful archer!_ He roared internally.

With an unbelievably hard struggle, the Atlantean sucked up his tears and stood up straight with feigned confidence.

"Roy's not here." He spoke as monotone as possible, his only reference being Raven.

"He's not? When will he be home?" Oliver scanned the room behind Garth with disbelief.

The stupidity oozed out of him. Dripping from his lips to his stance, the man was practically bred in it.

Garth tried not to hit him, the guy already had a black eye. Then again maybe a good punch in the gut will straighten him out.

Just as Garth raised his fists slightly, he didn't pay attention to a certain leader about to sneak up on him.

"Who's at the door?" Karen slowed to a stop.

"GAH! Don't scare me like that! You'll scar me for life!" Garth glared at her.

"Hello miss, I was wondering if Roy was in today. I need to speak with him. Garth had said he's not here though."

Karen gestured him to come in, ignoring Garth's surprised squeak.

She didn't know what this guy did to upset Garth but as the leader, she should assess the situation and if Roy was involved, she believed the man might be helpful to their search of the beloved archer.

"Come in."

Motioning Oliver, she began to walk to the stairs while Aqualad scowled.

Garth followed and when they were in the living room, he dove into his salt water pool.

*SPLASH

"Ignore Garth. He and Roy were very close, he's normally very polite. Now, what is it that you want?" She informed the man, smiling politely.

Oliver let out a sound of frustration, "Well I… Roy and I need talk about a few things… Umm it's personal but I would like to take him home. To Star City."

He scratched his head, "I came to visit him in hopes that he would be here, we…have to discuss his behavior from a few years back."

"It didn't go very well and Roy deserves an apology for my… reaction."

Bee crossed her arms, "Well. When we find him. We'll send him your way."

"What do you mean? Find him?" Ollie asked.

"She means… Roy left." Garth spoke coldly, a towel around his shoulders, black hair rusted in his hands.

Flipping his hair back, he glared at the man with his noticeably puffy purple eyes, daring him to repeat the stupid comment.

"What? You mean that you have no idea where he is? He just up and left?" The senior archer yellowed in surprise.

Garth only turned and sat down in front of the previously occupied computer.

"We can start looking for him in the center of the city." Bee interrupted, "From there, we'll split up to search in four different directions."

"¡Karen, no podimos a encontrar a Señor Speedy!" (Karen, we can not find Mister Speedy!) Screamed the twins as they screeched on the floor in front of Bumblebee.

"Oh my." She gasped at their little faces, they looked ready to knock out.

"They can't go out like this." The worried leader told the archer and Aqualad.

"They need to rest", looking outside she noticed it was getting dark, "We will search tomorrow. The Twins can't handle another second."

Gently picking them up, she motioned Garth to grab Meños while she carried Más.

Ollie followed them as they walked through the halls.

Stopping at a door with the Plus and Minus sign, "Can you open the door?" She asked Oliver.

Setting the boys down and taking took off their shoes, shooing the men outside, Bee redressed the boys into their pyjamas.

Once finished, she walked out to find Garth glaring holes into the ground and Oliver looking at the boy curiously.

Sighing, she gave the man a room to stay the night.

They had work to do tomorrow morning.

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Bonds Stronger Than Mistakes

Disclaimer: We (Void of Anguish and myself) do not own Teen Titans. All rights to respective owners. We just did this as a fun project.

Here we are! The last chapter, can you believe it's the end?

Please enjoy!

Chapter 10: Bonds Stronger Than Mistakes

It was early morning, and it was eerily quiet for the normally loud city. It was like the machines had stopped working but really it was in reaction to the storm from the night before.

Roy lifted his head up from his spot in an alley on the bad part of Steel City.

Stretching out, he swung his bag over his back before heading to the walkway.

Every step felt like walking a mile away. Roy turned to see the distance created between himself and the tower.

The T building could still be seen clearly from where he was standing.

"Quite the distance I created…. What progress." Roy said sarcastically to himself.

Continuing his path, he walked by the restaurant where he first took Garth when they finally had the courage to be a couple in public, as civilians of course.

He couldn't risk having Ollie finding out about his unorthodox relationship. Roy would probably get an earful and Ollie would most likely receive one from BC.

Looking at the 40's restaurant sadly, he marched away to the closest park.

Finding a bench, he sat down and sighed to himself.

Suddenly, a drop of water landed on his lap, following another one and soon it was raining hard onto Roy.

 _Back in the tower…_

"It's raining! Karen! We have to find Roy!" Garth screamed at the girl while clinging onto the window.

His voice cracked slightly with desperation, his poor Roy was going to get that awful human sickness, hyperthermia, if he wasn't found soon.

Karen hit Garth and pulled him away from his spot against the glass.

"Calm down, there's five of us here. We will find him eventually. It's only been a day since he's been gone." She told, annoyed that he was being difficult.

"Well, I don't want HIM to help. He's the reason my Roy left in the first place!" Garth hatefully pointed at Oliver.

Bee scowled, she didn't know what the poor man had done but this is getting ridiculous.

Oliver backed away a bit, sighing to himself before noticing the slip up and briefly wondered what exactly Roy had been doing these past four years but otherwise shook his head in denial.

"Señor Garth! Señor Garth!" (Mister Garth! Mister Garth!) The twins pulled Garth over to the window once more.

Roy could be seen in the distance running on the rooftops and jumping to the next building.

Garth gasped at the fortunate sight, almost fainting in the process.

"There he is! Karen! Let's go!" Garth ran out the door and laughed with half-delirious delight.

"And he's off… Come on, we can't lose Garth too." Karen ushered the three other males out, exasperated and once again pondered on why she decided to be leader.

 _On a rooftop…_

Roy stopped at the end of a street. There was no more buildings left to jump on. He cursed his luck for the umpteenth time that hour.

Screaming could be heard behind him, scowling at the sound, he turned ready to tell that person to shut up when he was oh so rudely interrupted.

"ROY! ROY! Wait, it's me! STOP!"

Now turning around, he saw a frantic Garth running to him.

Roy hopped off the building he was on and walked over to the halting gasping fishboy.

The two stared at each other for a while, not noticing the other four heroes making their way over to them.

Karen was the first to speak up, "Roy, where have you been?! We have been looking all over the city for you!"

Roy looked at her to reply, but at that moment, a certain man caught his attention behind her.

"Ollie…" He gritted out.

Oliver cringed at the hate coming from Roy but bravely walked up to him and placed his hands on Roy's shoulders.

Roy shrugged the hands off like they were poison , "Don't touch me." And walked backwards into the shadowed alley.

Immediately, Garth stood protectively in front of the junior archer and crossed his arms. By now it had stopped raining but all six of them were still soaked to the bone.

"Roy, I'm sorry. I should not have kicked you out the way I did. I was supposed to be there when I wasn't. I'm glad you found someone to accept everything about you though. I want to ask you right here and now this." He looked at Roy for approval before continuing.

Roy glared at the wall, crossing his arms, "What are you talking about.." Green eyes were smoldered with fear and rage, they directed themselves once more to the blonde man.

Silently begging any deity to not let Oliver say anything about the things he did, Roy stood behind Garth.

Oliver's eyes widened for a second before he glared back, "Roy. I'm talking about the drugs."

Garth's stance faltered, almost believing the man, "Liar!" He yelled at the vile man.

Tears sprang from his purple eyes at the thought of anyone being subjected to a life of addiction, "Roy would never do that!" He defended.

Oliver turned his gaze to the crying boy with wonder and some pity.

He was standing defiantly with his arms at his sides, his striped blue long sleeved was soaked from the rain, black hair in disarray and Ollie could see a gold chain around his neck glistening under the sunlight.

"Roy didn't tell you?" He yelled in indignation, "The boy was a junkie. Shooting up heroine every chance he got! That's why he left!" He half-screamed in bewilderment.

Roy stopped glaring at the wall, "Hey! You kicked me out! You arrogant prick!"

"Roy.." Garth turned, "Is ...this true.." Bringing his cold hands up, he cradled the enraged face. His words soft and unprejudiced, unlike the man behind him.

Roy looked into his boyfriend's tearful and compassionate eyes, his own moss green eyes filled with tears of rage.

Rage at Ollie.

Rage at **himself**.

"Yes." He whispered, "It is."

Garth gasped and let him go, turning to look at the man.

Roy flinched at the loss of the atlanteans cold hands.

"How dare you?!" Glaring down his nose at Oliver Queen, "He was a boy! And you kicked him out to the streets?!" His voice boomed through the brick walled alley.

"Have you no shame?!" He continued to scream at the surprised senior archer, ignoring the looks on Karen, the twins and Roy faces.

"Roy." He moved his body towards Roy and wiped a few tears escaping from those green eyes, "Don't cry." He croaked.

"It's okay. He was wrong." Garth cradled the shaking boy under his fingertips, "I Love you... You know that." he whispered lovingly.

"No matter what you've done."

Roy clenched his eyes, bringing his arms around Garth. No longer caring about Ollie, Garth had accepted him. His mistakes. He may not know all of it but Garh was willing to support and love him.

Roy knew he would have to someday tell the boy everything but Roy wouldn't mind it one bit.

Breaking their hug, Roy tucked one of the stray black hairs, "I'm sorry, I worried you." He grumbled, slightly ashamed.

"It's okay." The other boy muttered, smiling charmingly.

Roy looked at his with half lidded eyes, "A kiss for forgiveness?"

Garth smirked gleefully, "Only one?" He flirted as Roy grabbed his head.

"Why not two?", Roy saucily spoke, bringing their lips together and his smirk grew when he heard a cheer from Karen and a undignified squawk from Ollie.

Breaking the kiss after a passionate minute, Roy looked at Garth and glanced at the shocked man.

Oliver came out of his shock and ignored the raven, began to talk to Roy once more.

"Come back and be my partner. You've grown past the sidekick stage. I want us to fight together like we used to." A bit uncomfortable but none the less, meant it.

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Garth before looking straight back at the uncomfortable Oliver. After a brief moment, he nodded in agreement and put out his hand.

"Alright, I'll start making plans for us to work together again."

The two archers shook hands and Oliver backed away. Garth stepped back into his place and threw himself on Roy.

"Roy, I'm so glad you are okay. I thought you were gone for good." He clinged to Roy.

Roy wrapped his arms around Garth, who put his own hands out behind Roy towards the massive puddle next to them, with an idea.

Water rose from the puddle and they broke apart, allowing Garth to create a heart with the water.

Roy smiled gently at the emotional gesture.

"Can we please go home now?" Karen interrupted, smiling teasingly at the couple, crossing her arms and jutting out her hips.

Everyone laughed and started walking towards the T tower, Roy and Garth heading there together hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

 _ **See you in the next story!  
**_

 _ **Thank you all for sticking with us through this story.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **~VOE & VOA**_


End file.
